petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moona Viljanen
Moona Emilia "MovieStar" Viljanen was a Finnish human (later vampire), best friend and coven mate of Bree Tanner, daughter of Victoria and Oliver Viljanen, younger twin sister of Leena Viljanen, older sister of Pinja Viljanen, coven mate and "adoptive niece" of Erika and girlfriend of Jani-Petteri. She attended Niittymetsä school for most of the school days, and in 8th grade, she found out about the existence of vampires. As a result, she was turned into a vampire in the early summer of 2014, right after finishing school, and became a member of the Finnish Coven. Biography Early Life Moona was born to Oliver and Victoria Viljanen in Finland on November 19, 1998, a few minutes after her older twin sister Leena. When Moona was 3, her younger sister Pinja was born. In 2005, Moona and her twin started attending Kultakala school, which was the closest school to the family's home. Plane Trip In June 2006, Moona's family went on a vacation to the United States, where they stayed for a week. This was the first time the Viljanen children had been outside Europe. On their way back, however, the trip did not go as planned. The plane was over 3 hours late, and even then, the plane that arrived was smaller than expected so only part of the passengers could board it. During the flight, the plane went off course and was running out of fuel faster than expected, forcing it to make an emergency landing in a forest near Forks, Washington, in an area just big enough for the plane to land without causing any severe damage. The crew and passengers left to the nearest airport, where they would board another plane going to Finland. However, at that moment, Victoria noticed Pinja was missing and the family had to look for her before leaving with the crew. By the time the family finally found Pinja, everyone else had already left. Things got worse for the already impatient Leena and Moona when Pinja started crying and the family realized they were lost, with no way of knowing which way the airport was. However, their conversation soon caught the attention of a teenage girl Bree Tanner, a vampire, (although the family didn't know her name or that she was a vampire) who noticed they were speaking Finnish. Bree, who claimed to be familiar with the area and abandoned by her immediate family with more relatives living in Finland (a claim that was partially true). The girl agreed to take the family to the airport on the condition that they would help her get on the plane. When Oliver pointed out that getting the girl on the plane was out of their power, she agreed to show them the way if they did not report her attempting to sneak on the plane to the authorities, to which the Viljanens agreed. The family and Bree left to go after the group of crew and passengers. Moving quickly, they managed to catch them, which Bree claimed was due to her knowing the area but was actually due to her being able to smell nearby humans. After getting to the airport, the family and Bree separated, and they did not know if the girl got on the plane successfully. Moona, however, managed to see a glimpse of the girl's face from the plane window, but she quickly dismissed it as something she imagined. When the family finally got back home, they were relieved, as the disastrous plane trip was finally over. They went home by car, where they listed to a CD playing tracks in randomized order, and the song that played the most frequently was one Moona thought was boring. Continuing School Moona and Leena two continued attending Kultakala until 2008, when they finished third grade. After this, their parents made the unusual decision to send them to different schools, Moona going to Niittymetsä school and Leena going to Isoaavikko school. Going to different schools, Moona and Leena started to have separate interests. While Leena's main interest was horses, Moona became interested in art, creativity and movies. Partially due to this and partially due to her name, she started going by the nickname MovieStar. Despite her nickname, she was the last of the three sisters to create an account on the website MovieStarPlanet. She started out by creating a new account every week and, at the end of each week, deleting the account and gifting all of its stuff to the next one. However, this proved to get tedious after a while, and she decided to stick with just one account. While at Niittymetsä school, Moona was often alone due to her shyness, and did not make any friends before 2012. Despite this, she invited 3 of her classmates to her birthday party in 2010. Becoming a Vampire When she was turned into the summer of 2014, MovieStar and her new coven mates made their monthly trip to Volterra, Italy, where they would drink alien blood. As alien blood was already around when she was turned, Moona never drank any other kind of blood, and did not have to deal with struggling to resist human blood after drinking alien blood. During MovieStar's first summer as a vampire, the 2014 FIFA World Cup was held. During this event, MovieStar supported the host country, Brazil, while Bree supported Germany. Before the Brazil-Germany match, the two made a bet on which country would win, which MovieStar ended up losing due to Brazil's notable loss in the match. By 2017, she had stopped going by the name MovieStar, mostly because she had quit MovieStarPlanet and her nickname reminded her of it. Miitopia In 2017, she was summoned to the island of Miitopia with a Bat Charm. The exact reason is (as of now) not known, but it has to do with Star and her team wanting to summon a vampire. Unlike many other of Star's allies, she was not summoned by the Antique Charm, and the Dark Lord was already defeated by the time she appeared. During her time in Miitopia, she was reunited with her twin sister, Leena, and both learned about each other's supernatural secrets. It is unknown how Moona and Leena left the island, but they managed to return to Finland and return to their homes, continuing their lives separately. However, due to the fact that both now knew about their supernatural species, they may have continued staying in contact. Meeting Jani-Petteri In the summer of 2020, Moona was on a ship with the Finnish coven. On this ship, she met former child celebrity Jani-Petteri, now a teenager, known for his participation in the TV show Putous eight years earlier. The two had a friendly conversation, talking about their interests and daily life. Due to being a vampire, Moona had to lie about some details in order to keep the secret. The ship ended up getting destroyed in an accident during the trip. Jani-Petteri was severely injured during the accident, and Erika saw that the only way to save him was to turn him into a vampire. The vampires took Jani-Petteri to a place that was hard for humans to find. After the transformation was complete, the Finnish coven explained to him what had happened, and took him to drink alien blood. As vampires, Moona and Jani-Petteri fell in love. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Urban Universe Category:Born in November Category:Born in 1990s Category:Middle Children Category:Twins Category:Niittymetsä School Students